Such an apparatus has been known, for example, from EP-B 141,806.
In the conventional devices, the frequency at which individual plates can be removed from the stack is limited since a reciprocating swiveling motion is executed not only by the levers carrying the gripper but also by the gripper proper when the respectively foremost plate is withdrawn from the stack and moved to a conveying means.